Hum Hallelujah
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Edd and Marie Kanker are in a great relationship,but everything changes when Double-D's parents express their dislike of his girlfriend at a dinner date.can Edward fix this or is this end of Edd and Marie's romance?
1. The parents

A/N: I don't own ed, edd and eddy

Chapter one: The parents

Double-D thought he was going to pass out at any given moment from the anxiety building within his body. He paced frantically in his room, trying to think of way to stay sane. The reason why the brains behind the ed's was so frantic was because his girlfriend Marie Kanker was coming over to his house for dinner with him and his parents tonight. His mind began to go back to where this whole mess started.

_**Yesterday…**_

"_Really Marie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Edd told his girlfriend "you can see my parents some other time" _

"_It's fine double-d" the Kanker said to the young genius"why are you so worked up about this anyway?" _

"_My parents are very judgmental" he replied "they'll-" _

"_Don't worry baby, I can take their dirty looks" she interrupted _

_Before Double-D could explain further, Marie kissed him sweetly on the lips, indicating that she wanted the conversation to end right there. He only smiled at her and took her hand and together they headed to their home room. _

….

"What I'm I going to do?" he thought to himself during his panic attack "I love Marie more than my school work, but mother and father will mentally crush her, oh why must love be a warzone of the mind?"

As he continued his freak out in his bedroom, he suddenly noticed a beat up red pick-up truck pull into the drive way.

"She's here!" Edd nearly shouted aloud

The cap-wearing boy quickly dashed downstairs to see his father open the door for his girlfriend. Already he could see his dad's degust on his face at the sight of her.

"Um, Marie I'm glad you could uh make it" Double-D greeted nervously as approached his lover

"Hey babe!" she replied sweetly

She walked past Edward's father and kissed her boyfriend passionately. Edward broke off the kiss shorter than their usual make-out sessions.

"Oh where are my manners?" Double-D began "Marie, this is my father"

"Pleased to meet you" the blue haired women said

She raised her hand for a handshake with her boyfriend's dad, but the man merely a small nod to the girl and headed to the dining room.

"My wife is about to finish with dinner" he informed the two lovers as he walked away from them "let's be seated shall we?"

The trailer park girl gave her sock-headed boyfriend a strange look to him, as if to silently ask what his father's problem was.

"He's very germ phobic" Edward lied

Marie only nodded in response before fallowing the smart Ed to the dinner table. After a brief introduction with Edward's mother, the family sat down for dinner. However, the food that Marie was served to her was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"What is this ma'am?" the girl asked

"French roast chicken" the older women responded coldly "I know it's not mash potatoes and barbecue ribs, but I hope it will live up to your standards"

The trailer park girl clenched her fist under the table in silent rage; Edd reached under the table and gently grasped her fist to relax his girlfriend.

"So Marie, Edward has told us that you have to sisters that are dating both of his friends" Edward's father informed "do you three like the name Ed, or did you just become bored with the other young men in this neighborhood?"

"Please make it stop" Edd prayed in his thoughts "just stop right there"

The Kanker sister's anger was beginning to show on her face, but she still kept quiet for Double-D's sake.

"Oh leave her alone Gregory" Edd's mother added "it's not the girl's fault she is trailer trash, blame it on her whore of a mother, she was on the only role model this poor urchin ever had"

"That's IT!" the young women exclaimed "What is your problem with me? I haven't done anything to you!"

"But you have" the father of the girls boyfriend answered darkly "because of you, our son has been dressing differently, listening to heavy metal and he's been slipping in school and it's all because you!"

Double-D wanted to jump up from his seat and defend his girlfriend from his father's words, but these where his parents; he couldn't lash out against them. So he sat there and felt powerless throughout the event.

"You're nothing more than some trailer park redneck" the man continued with his insults "I don't what my son see's you, but I'm quite sure it isn't love"

Tears rolled down Marie's eyes, she then ran of the dining room and ran out of house, Edd snapped back to reality and chased after her.

"Marie wait!" he called out to her as she got in her truck

"Forget it Edd!" she shouted back at him from the truck "just stay away from me!"

With that she drove off back to her home. Double-D's head hung low in sadness. He walked back into his house. As he entered he saw his mother and father still sitting at the dinner table, he shot them both a glare as he made his back to his bedroom.

"You'll thank me one day son" this dad called out to him


	2. The day after

Chapter two: The day after

"This is going to be a rather eventful day" Edd thought to himself with sarcasm as he entered the school.

The first thing he did was head to Maries locker to see her before going to his home room class with her, but to his surprise the women of his dreams wasn't there. In some way he should have foreseen something like this happening, considering last night's escaped, but still he wanted to know what happened to his girlfriend and he knew just who to talk to.

….

Since the Ed's and the Kanker's had all started dating one another, the team of idiotic three had become a well organized team of six. Eddy created the scams and Lee improved them and made sure the plans where foolproof. Double-D and Marie brought the ultimate combination of brains and brawns to the table, Edd would write down the blue prints for the scam in which his blue haired beauty would fetch the necessary materials, this is where Ed and May come in. under the watchful eyes of both Edd and Marie, the duo would construct the scam without causing any destruction. Ever since then, the boy's have been rolling in jaw breakers, as for the Kanker's; they've been enjoying their new boyfriends.

Case in point was when Double-D walked to Lee's locker and found both her and Eddy in the middle of a make-out session.

"Excuse me Lee" he began "but have either you or May seen your sister?"

Lee broke off her kiss with her shorter boyfriend and growled at the intruder.

"She ain't here today sock-head!" the red-head snapped at him "an' you should know why!

"Geez Double-D, what did you do?" Eddy asked brashly

"It's not what I did, Eddy" he replied "my parents harassed her last night about her background"

"An' you sat there like an idiot!" the oldest Kanker Sister said as she jabbed a finger into Edd's chest "an' you call yourself a man"

"But I-"

"Could y'a beat it sock-head!" the short tempered Ed ordered "I'm try'in to get intimate with my women!"

As Eddy attempted to kiss Lee again, she grabbed his lips and slammed his entire head into her locker then slammed it shut on him.

"Sorry babe" his girlfriend cooed sweetly "but I'm not in the mood"

"That's cool" Eddy managed to speak out

Normally Edd would've laughed at his friends torment on his lover's behalf, but Lee's words still hung in the air around him. No matter how he looked at it, she was right. Edward needed advice in this predicament, but since either Eddy or Lee were interested in aiding him, he decided to go with the second option.

….

It was lunch time when Double-D managed to get some time with the people he needed to talk to; needless to say it wasn't much to begin with, as always during lunch hours Eddy and his red haired vixen where nowhere to be found, probably off doing the most unspeakable things to one another knowing those two.

If this were any other school day Edd and his beloved would be sitting with his current company, talking about just about anything that came to their minds. However Edward was here to seek help, sadly he wasn't going to get that.

"…And that's why I need your help May" Edd finished thoroughly explaining the situation "do you have any suggestions?"

"…uh…maybe you should bake a cake" the blonde Kanker sister replied "that's what my Ed does for me when we have a fight"

"I knew I should've talked to Nazz" he thought to himself before speaking aloud "thank you May for your…words of wisdom"

Ed suddenly stopped eating his bowl of gravy and looked in shock at the sight of his friend all alone.

"Double-D!" he exclaimed with a sudden realization "Marie is not with you!"

Before the smarter of two Eds sitting at the table could give a shorten version of what he just told the mono-brows girlfriend, the cap wearing boy was suddenly jerked out of his seat, he was then pinned against a wall. After the initial blitzkrieg was over, Edd got a good look at who was endangering his life.

"Well, well, well" Kevin began with a small chuckle "looks like sock-head doesn't have his big strong girlfriend around to protect him today"

Double-D knew the reason behind the jock's assault on his person; about four weeks ago Kevin attempted to give the middle Ed a swirly when Marie intervened and broke his wrist, forcing the bully to sit out of a few of football games.

"Thanks your girlfriend double-dweeb, our team lost four games in a row and cost us the whole season!" The quarter back barked in his face "now I'm gonna beat some payback into you"

"Oh my, pain" Ed whispered to himself before Kevin's fist smashed into his jaw

….

"Oh man, I wish I saw the look on your face when Kevin knocked you out!" Eddy said in a fit of laughter as the trio walked home from school together "one punch and you were out like a light!"

"Yeah Double-D, your face imploded like the cyber ninja in samurai pirate fish seven, the director's cut" Ed also added

"Ha, ha very funny" Edd replied with sarcasm in his voice "I fail to see the humor in my severe attack at the hands of Kevin"

"Anyway, so what's your plan on getting your women back sock-head?" the shortest Ed asked

"I don't know if that's a possibility Eddy" he answered "If Marie and I decide to bury the hatchet so to speak, then my parents would surly disown me"

"Why's that?" Eddy questioned "Me and Lee have dating for nearly three months now and my folks haven't gotten on to me yet"

"But it's different with my parents" Edd said "they have such high standards for me and for any girl I date and they believe Marie is corrupting me"

"You need to start looking into your heart and see what you want rather then what your parents want" Ed added rather thoughtfully

Both of the single eye-browed boy's friends stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him in astonishment.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Double-D, but in some way Lumpy has a point" the green tongued Ed quipped

Edd didn't answer his friend; instead he stayed silent and mentally analyzed his friend's unorthodox words of advice.

"Anyway, I'll see you guy's tomorrow" Eddy said "Lee's meeting me at my house to plan out our next scam"

"I have to go home to" Ed mentioned "May's helping me build my new rocket ship model"

With that the other two Ed's went off to their homes, leavening sock-head alone on a street corner. He looked ahead and saw that he was only a block or two away, but instead of heading home he headed to the off to the trailer park. Even though he probably didn't realize what he said, Ed was right and Double-D was ready to fix what was broken.


	3. Mending the wounds

Chapter three: Mending the wounds

As Edd entered the trailer park, he began to feel a mixture of both remorse and sorrow. He realized that trying to patch things up with Marie could be like playing chicken with a grizzly bear, but he just couldn't stand life without her.

When he reached the Kanker's trailer, he knocked lightly on the front door and to his surprised he was not greeted by Marie or her sisters for that matter, but her mother who at the moment looked like she was going to kill the poor boy on the spot. Margret Kanker a.k.a Momma Kanker as Eddy called her was a heavy-set woman with a soft spot for her daughters and a double-barrel shot gun for anyone that would try to hurt her girls. Ms. Kanker worked as a guard at the peach creek prison and knew how to scare the piss out almost anyone as the Eds have learned over time.

"Y'a got a lot a nerve to show your face around here kid!" the older women snarled at the boy "gimme one good reason why I shouldn't get the shotgun and blow y'er brains right outta y'er head!"

The scary part of that threat was that it was true. Edward gulped and gathered up the courage to reply.

"I-I'm here to see Marie" he stammered "I came to apologize about my parents behavior"

The mother of the Kanker sisters glared at him for a few seconds before allowing him to step into her home. He then headed to Maries room, where he found the door shut and could hear her crying.

"Marie" he said as he knocked on her door "it's me, Edd"

"Go away!" she shouted from the other side of the door

"Can we please talk about this?" Double-D replied "If I am to be killed by your mother before the day's end at least let me see your face again before that happens"

The room was silent for what might have been a minute or two until Edwards blue haired beauty opened the door two her room.

"Get in here" she said

The young genius entered his girlfriend's room. It had several posters on the wall of such bands as Disturbed, Bullet for my Valentine and Slipknot. The room was still had its dense sag carpet and she still had the bed that her mother got from a garage sale. Marie closed the door again and sat down on the bed while Edd stood.

"Well you wanted to talk" she began "so talk"

"Where do I start?" Edward began "first off allow me to say I'm sorry for what me parents said to you"

"And I'm just supposed to say ok and just take the future insults right?" the trailer park girl replied coldly

"I didn't say that" the hat wearing Ed answered "you being irrational"

"Irrational?" Marie nearly shouted "your mom and dad shun me like a freaking plague and you call me irrational?"

"Their parents Marie, what was I supposed to do?" Edd shot back "just ignore them?"

"You could've stood up to them for me" the middle Kanker sister said meekly

Edward didn't answer with words; instead he sat next to his beloved and kissed her tenderly. At first Marie tried to resist the kiss, but then quickly changed her mind and began to kiss back. The two teenagers began to make-out on the girl's bed until the heard a loud knocking at the door.

"Is everything all right in there?" the Kanker's mother asked through the door

"Yeah were ok mom" the blue haired red-neck answered "there's no need to come in"

"Ok sweety" her mother replied "I'll just go and put the shotgun back"

When Double-D was certain that she had left, he turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"You are right my blue haired goddess" he whispered sweetly into her ear "if being disowned by my mother and father takes to be with you then I'll do it"

He kissed her again before getting up and was about to leave when his lover grabbed his wrist and yanked him back and pushed him down onto her bed. Marie climbed over him and pinned him down before kissing him roughly.

"I suppose I could stay for another hour or so" Edd thought to himself as Marie switched off the lamp next to the bed

…

It's was late when Edd left the trailer park. As he stood in front of his house he took a deep breath and stepped in. when he entered he found both of his parents standing in the living room waiting for him.

"Where have you been young man?" his father demanded "it's eleven thirty at night and you didn't even bother calling us"

"If you must know, I was at Marie's house" Edward replied

Edd's dad clenched his fists and glared daggers at his offspring.

"Why did you go to that girl tonight Edward?" he demanded "she's nothing more than a diseased ridden whore who will only move on to someone else she grows bored of you"

That was the last straw for the boy, he refused to just stand around and listen to his father denim the girl he loved.

"That's Enough!" Edd exclaimed "I've had enough of this!"

Before his dad could shout back, Double-D pressed on.

"Marie is not a whore!" he continued "she's smart, caring and I love her more than any amount of school work and if you can't handle it father, then I refuse to live in a house with you!"

Both of his parents were speechless at their son's outburst. Double-D seized this chance and stormed up his room and gathered what he could carry in his suit-case and without saying a word Edward left his home.

…

"I thank you again for letting me stay here Eddy" the middle Ed thanked

"it's cool" the shorter Ed said "just don't expect me to give you a warm glass of milk and massage your feet like last time"

"I've grown out of that" Edd chuckled as he set down his sleeping bag in Eddy's bedroom

As the beanie wearing boy laid down he heard his friend speak again.

"Do really think Maries worth leaving your folks over?" he asked

"To me she is" Edd answered "in the time we've dated, I feel like a whole new person and it's all thanks to her, I never believed in soul mates until I got to know Marie and I will not let anything come between us"

"Yawn" Eddy said

"I should've know better than to try and explain my feelings to you" Double-D mumbled

"Yeah whatever sock-head" the green tongued boy grunted "let's just get some sleep, you can see your 'soul mate' at school tomorrow"

When Edd drifted off to sleep he began to dream of himself and his beloved in an Victorian-Era castle with himself as the king and Marie as his queen; their children were playing in the royal garden with the both of them watching in amusement and within this dream, he felt more content than ever before in his life.

"Ah…nice" he whispered out aloud while he slept


	4. Bright horizon

Chapter four: Bright horizon

In the days that fallowed after Edd moved out of his house and stayed with Eddy, his relationship with Marie had patched up pretty well, if anything it had improved greatly. The two teens were almost inseparable; the only time they weren't together was when they didn't have the same classroom or when Edward had to go home. If it wasn't for Momma Kanker's 'no boy's can stay in the house' rule, Double-D would've gladly moved in with his girlfriend.

"Could you be any slower Romeo?" Eddy snapped at his friend who was lagging behind due to the fact he was walking to school with his beloved like his friends were.

"Mind your own business before I hang you with your own tongue!" Marie snarled back

The green tongued boy shut his big mouth and continued to walk with his Kanker to the high school. As always Ed and May where completely oblivious to everything around them, they were too caught up in a debate about who would win a fight between the zombie cyborg from the twelfth planet and the ninja werewolf from the fifth circle of Hades.

As the Eds and their girlfriends entered the school, Double-D noticed Kevin from across the hall, taking out some books for his class from his locker. The jock had stayed away from the cap-wearing boy since Marie had returned to her lover's side, but Edd knew the second his blue haired beloved left him alone for just a minute, Kevin would finish what he started days ago. The boy's girlfriend noticed the boy's fear in his eyes and touched his shoulder in comfort.

"Is there something wrong babe?" she asked

"I-it's nothing my dear" he stammered sheepishly

"I doubt that" the trailer park red neck responded "now what's going on?"

Edward looked into her eyes, there was no point of hiding from his gothic goddess; took a deep breath and prepared to explain his strange behavior to his love.

"Kevin knocked out sock-head because you broke his wrist!" Eddy blurted out who was then smacked over the head by Lee

"Thank you Eddy" Edd sarcastically thanked

Marie's face turned bright red with rage. She then stormed over to the star football player and spun him around to face her.

"Hey what give-"Kevin objected until her say his attacker's face, which made him nearly wet his pants "uh….hi Marie"

"I thought I told you to stay away from my Edd?" she barked in his face

"W-what are you going to do?" the big chinned boy asked in fear

The middle Kanker sister suddenly tackled her victim and assaulted him with her most deadly attack she had in her arsenal of wrestling moves: the bone buster for all to see.

"Way cool!" Ed cheered "look at Kevin's head twist Eddy!"

"Woah!" Eddy said in horror "I hope you don't break up with her Double-D"

"Duly noted" Edward replied as he looked on, stunned

"Holy mackerel!" Jimmy shrieked in terror "its hideous Sarah!"

"I know, Isn't it neat Jimmy?" she answered her friend

"I've never seen a person's spine bend like that either Plank" Johnny said to the piece of wood

"That's so gross dude" Nazz commented

"The blue haired she-devil is angered! Rolf must seek refuge at once!" Rolf exclaimed in fear as he pulled out his pet giant clam Bo-Bo, he leaped inside it and slammed the massive mollusk shut.

"Ah, the good ol' bone buster" Lee spoke up with a bit of nostalgia in her voice "I ain't seen Marie use that since she got in that fight with May over the TV remote"

"Yeah" her blonde haired sister added "I still can't feel my brain"

After the jaw-dropping onslaught was over the Kanker sister dusted her hands off and walked back to Edd with a big smile of triumph on her face.

"Don't worry about him anymore baby" she informed him with a kiss on the cheek "he won't ever bother you again"

Double-D's fear of his girlfriend's power turned into gratitude. He smirked evilly and walked over to Kevin who had been contorted into a human pretzel.

"Hell hath no fury like a Kanker scorn Kevin" he began smugly "now I must bid you adew"

"Dork!" the now walking freak show cried out as the Eds and the Kankers walked away

….

After school the Eds and the Kanker's kissed their girlfriends good-bye until seeing them again later today. As the trailer park girls walked home, May noticed a car was pulling up beside them.

"We got company" she told her sisters

As the other girls turned their attention to the oncoming car, Marie immediately recognized the driver. It was Double-D's father and by the look on his face, he wasn't coming up to them to say hello.

"Home wrecker!" He shouted at his son's lover before speeding off

In a fit of anger Marie picked up a rock and chucked it at the man's car, busting one of his tail lights out.

"That was him wasn't it?" Lee asked as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder thoughtfully "Double-D's dad"

The blue haired girl spun around and threw her arms around her older sister. She began to cry deeply while Lee held her tightly in a compassionate hug which May joined in.

"Don't worry sis, if he knows what's good for him he'll stay away from you" the eldest Kanker soothed

"Thanks Lee" Marie replied softly, wiping away the tears from her eyes

With that, the three trailer park girls continued their walk home. Along the way there the girls made fun of the cap wearing Ed's parents.

….

The moment the three sisters stepped inside their home, they saw that their mother was talking to one of the objects of their jokes on the sofa.

"Hello girls" their mother greeted happily "I want you to meet Edd's mother, Jocelyn"

Once again, Marie's face became a façade of rage. She attempted to lash out and strangle the woman, but was held back by Lee and May.

"Get her out of here!" she snarled

"Marie Josephine Kanker!" her mother scolded using her full name "Do you have any manners?"

"No, it's alright" the women said "I deserved that, but I'd like to talk to Marie alone and explain myself and my husband's actions"

Momma Kanker nodded and ushered her other two daughters out of the living room, allowing Edd's mother to speak.

"I'd like to say that you have my deepest apologies for the other night" she began "The same goes for my husband"

"Right and I guess I should also forgive him for calling me a home wrecker twenty minutes ago to right?" The trailer park girl said in a sarcastic tone

She heard the older women curse under her breath before speaking again.

"You'll have to excuse his behavior; he's been drinking since Edward left the house" the Kanker's boyfriend's mother explained "he's taken our son's departure very hard"

"Well if he loved his son so much then maybe he should've been a bit nicer to me" Marie replied brashly

"You have to understand that Gregory only acted like that is because he had a hard childhood" Jocelyn answered "He was picked on constantly picked on by people of your nature"

"Spare me the 'my childhood was wreck' B.S" the red neck girl answered dryly "he's an adult, he should know how to act by now"

"Yes but-"

"And another thing, you shouldn't be apologizing for your husband's screw up's" the blue haired beauty interrupted "I thank you for coming down here to explain yourself, but he needs to do the same"

"I…understand" Edd's mother acknowledged softly

There was a silence in the room for a full minute until Marie spoke again.

"There's something I want to know" she asked "Why did you join in with Edd's father in harassing me"

"I didn't mean anything by it" Jocelyn defended "Gregory said you were a bad influence on our son so I thought we were just scaring you off"

The young girl grinded her teeth at the older women's explanation for her insult's, She had called a bad influence before (among other things) but Double-D's lifestyle changes where on his own, not because of her.

"But now I see he loves you more than anything else in the world" the cap wearing boy's mom continued "I only want to see my Edward happy, and if all he wants is you then that's ok with me"

Jocelyn stood up and walked up to the girl that she insulted days ago and hugged her tightly. Marie smiled and returned the hug. A few seconds later Edd's mother broke off the hug and headed out the door, leaving the Kanker with the happiest feeling since her first real kiss with her favorite Sock-Head.

….

"…And that's what happened" Marie explained her day to Edd over the phone

"Well I can't say it's all right as rain since there's still the issue of my father" Double-D replied "but it's getting there"

"So I was thinking Edd…" she said seductively "Maybe we could skip over the movie for tomorrow's date and just get caught up on our 'Biology'"

"Oh-la-la!" another voice that was phone line exclaimed "X-rated"

"Eddy get off the line!" Edward ordered his friend

"Or what?" the smaller Ed snickered

"Or I'll reach through this phone and pull you inside out!" The punk Kanker threatened

"You two have no sense of humor" Eddy mentioned

"Now Eddy!" the two lovers shouted into the phones, nearly making the greedy boy go deaf in one ear

"Alright, alright sheesh!" he growled as he hung up the phone

"Now as I was saying" Edd's girlfriend started "I was thinking about wearing-"

"Hello?" Ed's voice asked on the phone line "Is this the robot planet in the third dimension?"

"You know what, I'll tell you tomorrow" the middle Kanker sister sighed

"Ok then, goodnight my beloved" Double-D replied with a small chuckle "I love you"

"Goodnight baby" she cooed "love you too"

Edd hung up the phone and hummed joyful a little tune as he walked back to Eddy's room where is friend was sitting on his bed, hoping he didn't lose his hearing.

"What are you doing?" the three haired Ed questioned

"Oh nothing" Edward answered "just humming hallelujah"

….

"Hello...Hello?" Ed said into the phone in his room "any robots there?"

The End

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my first Edd/Marie fic; there will be a sequel to this story which I will be writing soon.


End file.
